Replaced
by Mugen7
Summary: Doesn't matter how special you think you are, you can get replaced just like anyone else. Which is a shame for someone who failed to get that memo since they were too comfortable and sure of themself to think nothing would happen to them in that regard [Some suggestive themes and strong language. So to be safe/Rated M/Unless any of you happen to think otherwise. I don't mind.]


**Author's Note**

 **Okay, see.**

 **The idea behind this piece of work came from reading the description of a BBCF versus match over on YouTube last December,  
which both belong to Storm VII - to which I couldn't help but leave an altered version of his description in the comments.**

 **(Something I'm rather prone to doing whenever I think I have something to write in relation to whatever narrative is added beforehand.)**

 **The INTENT, was for this to be a short bit of humour (or as humorous as I could make it,)  
but as one can plainly see, it didn't turn out that way (bloody uncontrollable mind.)**

 **But yeah,  
Credit goes to Storm for purposefully (or non-purposefully, or, both...?)  
giving me a metaphorical kick to the head and coming up with this story.**

 **Thanks.**

 **So with that outta the way, yeah,** **get to reading...**

 _ **Nooowwww.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **The following is fan-based work of fiction.**

 **BlazBlue is owned by Toshimichi Mori (Mori Toshimichi,)  
and developed and published by  
Arc Systems Works and Aksys Games.**

 **Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Replaced**

 **Written by Mugen7**

* * *

He was in the 'now'. Present. Unabated.

His lingering mind; relaxed, fertile, and aware of any and all that surrounded him. The residual flow of heightened concentration dispersed throughout the rest of his being like a river with streams of life.

Restful. Awake.

Though a man of gentle manners and prestigious rank, he could not pass up the opportunity to flaunt his exemplary and robust skills in the martial arts. Even more so when in the company of the fairer sex.

...

 _!_

With a change in stance he stepped forth, raising his massive weapon overhead with the intent to strike.

Air inhaled with a hiss. Neurons fired. Nerves twitched. Body transitioning with the commitment to act one way (the foretelling convincing to the eye,) but in fact faked and vanished from view.

A phantasmal doppelgänger, opaque and fleeting, was left behind in the wake of his sudden flux.

His disappearance was only momentary; a blink away. The second he flickered out of sight he reappeared opposite of the shadow's placement.

 _Mirage..._

Raised and at the ready still he swung. His broad and black rectangular two-hander came down hard and fast, cutting the ephemeral left-over out of reality before it had time to fade on its own.

 _Change..._

He crouched. Low, with sword set.

 _Dual..._

Through the rise up he snapped the blade upward performing a rising slash, and with ample balance and control of his entire self (both body and extension,) he pulled away and twisted. Motions rapid and footwork deft, he span around, sword following.

 _Strike._

Sent forward with a sharp thrust – the flat end pointed at an acute angle – he punctured his weapon into the ground with a quick jab, driven by a potent enough force to forge a web of cracks and even lift the earth upon retreat.

In and out. Quick and precise. Like an explosive pop.

 _Change..._

Back turned. A slight measure more of weight on his reared leg, sword set again with two bandaged hands wrapped around the lengthened, cloth wound hilt with an equally firm and soft grasp.

Spinning round with his black weapon along for the ride; carrying it with a wide sweep.

Black metal kissed the earth as it past through air.

On the first turn the two-hander carved the land and the split the air bare. On the second, body propelled by momentum, the sword ignited as it kissed the earth once more. Inertia creating life.

 _Slaughter..._

Further brought through the motions, purple colours bloomed and coalesced around the black weapon; a thick draconic apparition taking shape and riding its medium, howling fiercely as it began to lift off the ground with its caster, burning the air altogether.

 _Ascend..._

They flew in unison. Unchained by the shackles that bound them from below. The dragon arced over him.

 _Dance..._

Manoeuvring mid-flight he swept his sword horizontally; slashing the atmosphere releasing the dragon in a dark crescent wave that plummeted on the descent, crashing down and scorching the land with a smoke-filled blaze.

...

Falling gracefully (his cape drafted up,) he soon landed. Grounded, he slipped back into his primary stance, exhaling a heavy line of warm air which marked the end to his series of kata ('form').

"Time?" He called out, in which an inconspicuous individual materialized suddenly. Punctual and unheard.

A young and near effeminate looking male with a neat bowl cut, whose vague presence was not so easy to decipher, but was however, capable of being formally noted by the swordsman.

"Six seconds. Sharp." The young male promptly answered. "That's a new personal best for you, Sir." His added response gained a proud achieving smirk from the raven-haired noble.

Slamming his sword into the ground, Kagura turned himself to fully acknowledge those of the fairer sex who were in attendance, advertising his set of pearly whites that twinkled on cue.

"So ladies," propping himself against the sword he winked at them, "whatcha think?"

From the sidelines stood a group of women who'd been invited by the man to spend time with him (like every other time before,) arriving in time to spectate the last of his training session before he promised to whisk them away for an afternoon, evening, and night of entertainment and socializing.

They were a line-up of women commonly recognized as his female entourage, each known to be rather smitten with the womanizer. All swooned (at one given point in time or another,) by the man's charisma, personality and social standing - and all of them had been genuinely well impressed by the ladies man on numerous occasion.

However as of late, the novelty of his routine and delightful vernacular wasn't as impactful as it used to be. To be blunt, Kagura's proceedings were now...

"Tiring." Spoke the first woman of the man's retinue.

An exotic beauty if he ever saw one. Warm, healthy dark skin with a golden undertone that was clearly well taken care of, and that the woman took great pride in working to maintain as with the rest of her form.

Lips; naturally plump and moist, and large breasts to accolade her voluptuous frame that she curtained with a silken lavender dress, and an assortment of topaz coloured trinkets to accessorize her lustrous attire. Her long, dual-toned light hair, contrasting against her striking skin palette, yet also complimenting the colour of her dress.

" _Oh?_ " Smile remaining, Kagura raised a fine split end eyebrow. His mind concocting something suggestive along a perverse train of thought. "Well then, perhaps you'd allow me to remedy-" his proposal was finished prematurely as the woman held up a long sleeve gloved hand, bidding him to stop.

"You misunderstood," turquoise eyes that should of held a strong and soothing allure, were instead dulled by an insipid overcast, "I mean 'tiring' as in 'weary'. 'Jaded'."

Kagura's smirk weakened slightly. "Jaded?" Reiterating the last word used, patently not expecting such a comment from one of his admirers.

Standing beside the foreign lass was another bosomy woman with fair skin and attractive vulpine features that heavily expressed her racial background.

Long upright ears and a fluffy, well groomed fox tail that were given a darkly rich sun-kissed coat of fur that matched the shade of her hair that she had tied back, leaving two prominent bangs and stray strands of hair to cascade her smooth, oval and aristocratic facial features.

Her body was garbed in a short, tight fitting white kimono dress with detached sleeves, coloured with a mix of carmine and fuchsia accents that emblazoned her outfit and obi ('sash'). As another who took great pride in their appearance also, the vixen's dress was short enough to showcase the entirety of her long and toned, smooth skinned legs.

"Your impotent performance hardly satisfied me." The opening to her verdict grabbed Kagura's attention; a particular adjective having an undesirable effect on the male. "Not even worth an ovation honestly." Her vulpine gaze was adrift. Vacant.

Though held up his expression lost its relaxed and genuine feel, substituted by a strained support instead. Facial muscles taut and seized up. Hard, but liable to break easily.

"Right?" Quipped the third female whose face rendered an annoyed and childlike outlet.

This young woman was shorter than her companions. Slender in stature (though not without curves,) with vibrant blue hair styled in twin tails, held in place by a unique pair of brass coloured hair ornaments. While she wasn't as outstanding as the two prior in the chest area, the younger woman's more defining physical feature lay from the waist down. Small waist and a wide hips, accentuated by her short sapphire china dress lined with yellow embroidery, and white thigh-high knee socks fitted to her strong well-toned legs.

"I didn't find it cool at all." There was a subtle fracture in Kagura's expression. The blue-haired lass was the bright and energetic sort, and an admirer of anyone who proved themself a powerful fighter. He had easily earned her approbation with his display of swordplay out in the open and she had been continually impressed by his prowess since then. So for her to pull a one-eighty and feel bored...

"It looked really hefty and sluggish, and it wasn't brisk enough and seemed WAY out of proportion." She held up a single finger to bring her point home. "You should've finished a second faster."

Her critique chipped away at more of his stifling countenance. He'll admit that he wasn't the most mobile swordsman, but he was agile enough to warrant high levels of unpredictability with the mix-up of his varying stances. And, alright, he's a heavy hitter whose attacks depend greatly on momentum rather than a constant, equalized pace of speed. But he wasn't **that** slow, was he?

 _I mean, I got a new personal best._ Was she expecting him to literally move like lightning, or light itself, even? Surely an exaggeration and a projection the young woman wasn't **actually** serious about.

Lastly, a pink-haired woman who'd yet to voice her opinion. She too was of the same demeanour as the other three, yet there was a stuck-up sense to her character.

Similar in stature to her blue-themed counterpart, only standing a few inches above. Her hair had been fixed in an up-do Chinese bun; a neat fringe framing her face. She wore a fashionable short sleeved red kung fu outfit that had a mix of black and pink lining and oriental features, and a modified trouser leg that'd been shortened to reach about a quarter ways down her thigh – allowing her to brandish a single, shapely porcelain leg with a balmy yellow undertone. The remainder of her getup consisted of a set of gold bangles she wore around her wrists and ankles.

Feeling the raven-haired man's scrutinizing and enquiring eyes on her, the red-garbed woman regarded him with benumbed eyes and a flat face.

"You're boring me." She told him bluntly with a barbed tongue.

His face became more brittle. Facial muscles twitching uncontrollably.

 _What the hell is happening?_

Dropping to the floor in a dramatic and comical fit, the young blue clad woman sat cross-legged, whining due to the lack of excitement she'd expected to find in her day.

"Gawd, do you have to be so loud?" Complained the pink-haired lass to her more animate half.

"But I'm so booored." She replied petulantly, to which her counterpart sighed exasperatedly.

"And I'm a rain of sunshine." Countered the fourth woman sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic you know." Said the third with a peevish tone of voice that came across as cute rather than serious due her juvenile bearing.

"Oh I'm sorry, my level of sarcasm has gotten to a point where I'm unsure if I'm kidding or not." Sighing in defeat (and having enough common sense to not continue,) the blue wearing lass looked up, letting her eyes wander and mind ponder.

"... I wanna see Hanzoku-san." And in that moment, all four women felt totally in sync, resulting in a collaborative wave of gossip.

The insipid overcast had been outright cleared. Now, sophisticated and sensual turquoise irises gleamed with an oceanic sparkle as their owner gave off a pleasurable moan; fervent with delight at the appropriate mention of an individual who wasn't even present.

"Yes, such a rare find." She intoned; an evocative smile gracing her lips. "A genuine diamond in the rough, and a most toothsome fellow." Her wet tongue slipped through and licked her plump lips.

The second woman showed off a foxy grin. Her narrowed gaze fortified with a keen edge as tepid amber eyes became impassioned with fiery desire.

"I do love a strong, silent type." Perfectly manicured and pointed nails lightly grazed her cheek. Her risqué mind was filling with thoughts of the "deep and mysterious" individual who'd crossed paths with her. "He seems so simple, and yet he's just as difficult to pinpoint."

Springing to her feet the blue-haired young woman appeared to burst with newfound enthusiasm. Eyes contemplative and alight; shining gleefully. "He's super wicked, and the way he fights is so extreme too." She started; smile bright and mood jubilant. "He's fast, strong and really wild and unorthodox."

As her blue opposite blustered, the pink-haired young woman kept quiet. Outwardly impassive yet showing off a telltale sign of studiousness in her eyes. She also, was as interested in this male as her fellow women were. All of them had an open ear about the man, knowing of him from multiple sources, though had never met him in person until a while back.

 _Weird how someone can come into your life for such a short time but leave such a lasting impression._ Was her thought process.

She was jolted out of her musing by her opposite. "What did you think of him when you met?"

"What does it matter." She answered, disobliging and uncomfortable as her blue half invaded her personal space.

"Come _ooon_ , spill it!" Her insistence proved tough to handle. Even the other two women were eager to know of her opinion.

Failing to fight of the soft red hue developing on her cheeks, she faced elsewhere in a troublesome attempt to compose herself before giving her honest opinion. "He's... like a tattoo." Their looks were inquisitive, goading her to carry on. She could feel them on her. "It's like... once he's touched your heart, he becomes a permanent part of you."

... ... ...

Unable to bear the encroaching silence any more she slowly turned back around to see their expressions. The vixen and exotic stared at her with amusing smiles, faces exultant and whimsical – surprisingly overawed by her choice in words. And her blue counterpart was eyeballing her with a silly grin.

"That was rather _profound_." She said what everybody else was thinking, leaning into the red wearer and giving her playful nudge.

"Quit it will ya, and get that stupid grin off your face," her indignant outburst only served to have her opposite tease her more, "and don't stand so close to me dammit."

As the three ladies laughed over the pink-haired female's temperamental fit, Kagura was losing face. Every single description of this "Hanzoku-san" was spoken openly and with as much fond and ardent enjoyment that it felt like he had been repeatedly disembowelled and mangled alive.

He was a charmer. A ladies man and lover of women. And all of a sudden he was losing out to some mystery punk who wasn't even around. This guy was pillaging him of his entourage for Azure sake!

 _Just 'who' exactly are they talking about?_ Sadly for him, the compliments just kept on coming.

"He's very nostalgic, wouldn't you say?" Asked the dark-skinned woman, which followed with a round of nods.

"He's compassionate underneath those layers." Said the vixen, fancying to more of the man's sensitive side.

"Independent." The pink-haired added. She had the distinct impression that the male wasn't much of a conformist. He was unconstrained, and seemed more free than anyone else she'd known. And when she appended to the man's reputation, she could clearly view him as an individualist who was bold in the face of authority.

"At first I figured he'd be just as peppery as this one," The blue-haired female started, grinning cheekily as she gestured to her red half who cussed back, "but he's surprisingly fun to hang out with."

 _I'm fun remember._ The general reviewed internally. He too was compassionate, after all he was a man of the people who worked to help restore the Ikaruga Federation after it's harsh demise and aimed to reform the NOL from the inside, to abolish it's autocracy and oppressive rule.

He could be nostalgic when he wanted, mostly when it came to the ladies that is. _Heh-heh._ And he was independent also. Okay, sure, he's a spoiled rich kid with little worry of going bankrupt (although with the amount of money he's blown through to host wild parties he may want to seriously consider taking it easy,) but he could certainly pull his own weight. _Thank you very much_.

"He's practical."

 _I'm practical._

"Confident."

 _I'm confident!_

"Calm."

 _And I calm too!_

"And really tough. Oh! And his..."

 _Hellooo!_ While the last three points made applied to him as well, what followed next had the Black Knight clutch his chest, aghast at the mention of one mislead detail that he overreacted to, having not heard the full end of the last point.

"Have you seen how big it is!?" Said the third.

 _WHAT!?_

"The size is stunning I will admit. Nice and sturdy."

 _Stunning!? And sturdy!?_

"Rather crude, but the way he handles it like so it just," chest heaving the vixen breathed out, almost breathless, " _superb_." She surmised with her tail wagging energetically.

"Oh yes," the exotic pitched in, "direct, vigorous..." eyes glinted with mischief, "lucid." The buxom women shivered with gasps and giggles. "Honestly I never imagined the experience would be so stimulating."

Kagura's knees buckled under the weight of his own shock and anxiety. He barely kept himself up even with the support of his two-hander.

"The depth of his movements," the blue-haired young woman had a dreamlike mist in her vivid eyes, "are so amazing. His moves are so fast and powerful. So... So raw, you know?" she felt pumped with adrenaline, unable to keep herself from fidgeting, "just thinking about it gets me super excited."

The fourth rolled her eyes as she watched her other. "Could you be any more gung-ho about the guy?" Her offhanded enquiry had the blue wearer catch her in a strong single-armed hold.

"You're just as eager to see him in action again as we are." She stated as the red wearer tried to break away.

"I'd agree with you but then we'd both be wrong." Was her satirical and stubborn remark. Placing defiance above cold-hard truth.

"Stop playing hard to get. I know you liked what you saw." She received an **almost** severe scowl. "Don't make that face."

"I am not responsible for the way my face looks when you talk." She was held tighter.

"Come ooon, tell us." She encouraged with a chipper mood; the two others laughing as the pink-haired lass sighed in defeat. Regrettably.

"Well... He's flexible." Kagura blanched. "He seems creative, and knows how to mix things up, I guess."

"Right? Right? And did you know it can get _even BIGGER!?_ "

 _HUH!?_

"What?" The blue wearer nodded.

"Honest. It extends whenever he wants it to. Now THAT'S some serious mind over matter."

 _Extend..._ He mentally wheezed.

"Oh my, think of the reach?" All women mused.

"He gets really heated when it happens though." The third divulged; a surprising amount of edginess in her voice.

"Heated?"

"Yeah, he does a complete switch. Gets all dark and fierce. Kinda scary actually." If anyone knew the exuberant blue-haired fighting enthusiast like her red opposite did, then they'd know it wasn't often the young woman looked and sounded agitated about something. Let alone some- **one**.

Both the fox and the exotic woman became impish; wicked smiles on their faces (the vixen looking more devilish of the two).

"Well he definitely seemed the type." Said the exotic.

"Type?" Asked the pink-haired lass.

"Primal." She answered.

" _Rough_." Said the vixen.

"Sounds too dangerous if you ask me." Said the red wearer, her disposition becoming a tad more reminiscent of her opposite's.

"All the more reason to coax it out of him sweetheart." Argued the vulpine hybrid, smoothly.

"You're serious?" The pink-haired lass backed away a bit as the woman closed in; a dicey glint of glamour sprinkled in amber coated eyes.

"Come now," walking behind the red garbed lass she firmly rested both hands on the her shoulders, massaging them lightly, (but with a flippant bite,) and leaned in, "what's pleasure without, _spontaneity_."

"It is the providence of youth after all." Added the dark-skinned exotic, joining in by standing behind the blue-haired lass. Mimicking the vulpine woman.

"And the best kind of adventure." The vixen followed up.

" _Gosh!_ You two have such dirty minds!" The red wearer gasped, processing their words in scrupulous context.

"On the contrary my dear, we have a sexy imagination." Both busty women laughed heartily and sweetly.

By now, Kagura had lost his will to stand. Dropping to his knees. Muscles atrophied by the radiating level of scandalous female tittle-tattle. An open campaign where the lovelies swapped meaningful and, rightly, titillating details about a person that they all held in high regard (for a various reasons.) The hearsay (of what Kagura's ramshackle of a mind could comprehend,) being that each woman had had (to his blatant displeasure,) the pleasure of being acquainted with this mystery man, if only briefly, and was characterized in such a fashion that his noteworthiness and attraction had by far superseded his own.

Who in the nine hells was this guy who dared to plunder the hearts and attention of his four most prominent female admirers? Just how **deep** did each of their relationships go with this "Hanzoku-san"? How could this guy compete with him? Heck, how could any man compete with him?

He's **the** Black Knight. Kagura of the Black Gale. Family Head of the first Duodecim, leader of the Imperial Guard and the highest ranking official in the Novus Orbis Librarium. A gallant man with no (and he means **no** ,) shortcomings in the field of politics and martial arts. His idiosyncratic and praiseworthy swordplay is what cultivated his established position as a master swordsman and what had earned him his latter moniker. His shrewd and sober mentality is what made him a hallmark of diplomacy. And his social and egalitarianism had made him a "people's champion", respected and supported from the different 'walks of life'.

A seeker of luxuriance, and a respecter (and proud womanizer,) of all spectacular beauties the world had to offer. A go-getter who wasn't so easily discouraged from picking at (and if lucky enough, taste,) the forbidden fruits of the female populace, and whatever classed as rare finds.

 _I'm Kagura Mutsuki._ He's the top dog. _So who...?_

"As delightful as it is to watch you self deprecate and inwardly promote yourself, Sir, I feel that I should remind you that you have a scheduled meeting with the twelve family heads later this afternoon, and will not be able to proceed with your 'dalliances'." The anonymity of his secretary's figure managed to escape the raven-haired general's senses, courtesy of his inner crisis and utter neglect from the four women (and at other times a lack of inhibition thanks to his overindulgence of alcohol where he was guaranteed a splitting hangover.)

"Hibiki..." never had the assassination specialist heard his superior sound so desolate. A woebegone texture darted with despondent eyes annexed by a lack of understanding and a laughable case of stupefy and jaundice, "I don't understand what's happened..."

While the dual wielder tempered himself with decency and ensured he never overstepped his bounds as the administrator of the currently dysfunctional Imperial Guard leader, there were instances where the young man, uncharacteristically, loved to acquit himself of professionalism and simply be overly critical when speaking to Kagura. In lieu of his position as a branch family member.

"Well, if you would like my honest opinion, Sir?" The prostrated man turned to him, waiting for his, **treasured** , opinion, "... You've been replaced."

The razor sharp truth was sound and the Black Knight had yet to take a breath. Let alone swallow the metaphorical lump in his throat. Rather than speak the general's eyes brought his internalized question to display.

"Yes," neutrality was such an easy stance to uphold. Came as easy of breathing or performing any medial task. But on the fence of his impartial mannerism, was a light and jocular facet in Hibiki's eyes. Undetected by the playboy. "you're through. Finished. _Burnt. Out_. Used up. Forgotten. You have, without question, become 'that' which others replace after a while eventually thanks to sheer monotony. Thus believing in better things and following the light that leads to greener pastures."

With all the willpower and discipline he could muster (and painstakingly more,) Hibiki fought not to smile like a righteous, comical fool upon seeing the priceless look on Kagura's face. A maelstrom of emotions fettered through him; demoralized and discombobulated in pole position Hibiki guessed. Plus, an oh-so wonderful bug-eyed, jaw dropping horrific face. He imagined this'd be the equivalent to taking a clean, direct Scud Punishment from the Mad Dog whilst caught unaware.

If he zeroed in with his keen sight, he might see the beginning of tears ready to breach and spill from the petrified males eyes.

"Did...! Did you have to be so _blunt_ about it!?" Kagura blustered with a high pitched wail (a funny moment for the secretary indeed.)

"Should I have been less particular about the details then, Sir?" He responded with a fake cover of innocence. Hands hidden behind his back. Fingers spasm and numbed as the tingling sensation threaded by the overdose of hilarity mangled the nerves in his digits.

"YEEES!" Quite frankly Hibiki wasn't sure Kagura could look any more gob-smacked than he did already.

"Oh... Well my apologize." He said with a shallow bow (not sorry in the slightest.)

Appreciating the blissful silence while it lasted the secretary heard the waning sounds of chatter and vivacious laughter.

"It appears that your guests are leaving, Sir."

Head flipped up, Kagura scurried to his feet; buckled over week knees and got back up and quickly made his way over to the women.

"H-Hey! Ladies! ... What's the rush?" Lackadaisical in fixing up and looking alright, though he wasn't convincing anyone of that. Even his suave voice wasn't so suave.

"What do you want?" Sighing in irritation, with a hackneyed, but no less scathing scowl, the young pink-haired woman refused to look Kagura's way.

"So I was thinking," folding arms and swaying back into casual stance, he showed some charisma (pointless as it was,) "you," referring to all four women, "me, swing by that new-"

"We're done Kagura." Interrupted again, the Black Knight held off his proposal.

"Yeahhh... This isn't working out. Sorry." The blue wearer stated.

"Awww, don't be like that babe. There's still so much fun to be had." His unbelievable claim earned him a scoff from the serious red wearer.

"If we're _not_ having fun by now, then you're _clearly_ doing something wrong, genius." She might've come off as cold-hearted, but she wasn't (well not entirely...) Just disappointed.

"Well..."

"We haven't had fun with you for aaaages." Said the opposite.

"Lets face it," spoke the vixen, "this was going to end eventually. You're luxury that ran it's course."

When he thought, reluctantly, about it. It made sense.

Each had their own lives to live and businesses to dabble in, but there had never been an occasion where they didn't have time for each other to do the usual partying, outings, etcetera. Their routine had become automatic with them not having to really discuss things in detail (if at all.) As soon as there was an open slot in their schedule – **tick** – they had a date.

Lately however, that hasn't worked out so well for them. More for the Black Knight than his ex-entourage in truth. Between helping his deceased master's child get further accustomed with leading the Librarium and supporting the young Emperor to keep the organization united through its time of reform and change in infrastructure; dividing a great deal of time overseeing new management of the Intelligence Bureau; meeting the twelve family heads at the Conference of Leaders (a meeting which he failed to remember,) and evaluating new promotions and recruits for the Imperial Guard, there was little time for the Head of the Duodecim to "hang with the ladies".

Plus what the fox woman said went both ways, in the broad scheme of things. For him women were a luxury, not an **actual** necessity, as much as it seemed otherwise.

"Repetition kills the magic." Stated the vulpine woman; the foreign beauty then added to her point.

"When you become predictable, you become replaceable. Simple as that." Her audacity equalled her beauty.

Kagura stood still. Muted. Tight-lipped and subjugated by the declaration told through such a sweet and charming voice. He stayed unflinching as the exotic woman slapped him playfully a couple times, then throwing in one more for added measure, on the cheek.

"Time to move on handsome." Ending ties with a nice smile the woman turned on her heel and walked off with the other three at a leisurely pace, leaving a stagnant playboy behind.

Still within earshot.

"There's going to be an opening for a new nightclub tonight."

"Yes. I heard the launch is well anticipated."

"Open bar, live entertainment, and, oh! They even have dancehall."

"Dance... hall?"

"Really! We should totally dance."

"I think I've had enough of your enthusiasm for the day thank you."

"Hee-hee. Betcha you'd dance if _he_ was there?"

"N-No. Do-... Don't be ridiculous!"

"Aawww. You wanna dance with him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, admit it."

" _Nooo_."

"You know you want to."

" _Shut uuup!_ "

"Ku-ku-ku. That _can_ be arranged."

"W-What?"

"It just so happens that he is within the city, as we speak."

"Really! Cool!"

" _Hrrrmmm..._ "

"Don't be shy dear. You'll want to be at your best for the dance."

"I never said anything about dancing with him dammit!"

"You're blushing way too easily."

"You be quiet!"

"You can deny it all you want dear. But sooner or later, we all want to dance with the Reaper."

Watching the last of their forms disappear out of the training sector, Hibiki looked up at the frozen man who didn't seem aware that he was standing next to him, "Sir?"

Body inanimate, Kagura's slowed brain worked with a one-track pursuit; thoughts filled with nothing but the name of the one who made him "replaceable".

 _Hanzoku-san... Hanzoku-san... Hanzoku-san._

... ...

 _Han-zo-ku-san... Hanzoku-san. Hanzoku... Han... zo... ku-?_

"There it is." Said Hibiki light-heartedly.

 _Reaper... Hazoku. Reaper. Hazoku. Reaper. **Hanzoku. Rea-**_

Having the foresight of an omniscient, Hibiki, out of nowhere, pulled out a pair of noise cancelling earbuds and stuck them in his ears before his superior's handsome face contorted into a series of twisted, indescribable expressions before stopping dead and flashing a livid red.

 _Three... two... one..._

" _RRRAAAAAA **AAAAAAAA-**_

* * *

\- Thirteenth Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi – Hanging Gardens (Area No. 2) -

"Hmm~, chestnut parfait. Aaaaah, nom!" Makoto crooned as she took a savoury bite of her nutty dessert.

"I really think I did great with this Makoto. What do you think?" With a sunny smile, the Noel presented her own home baked dessert which she passed off as a Harvest Pear Black... berry... pie...

"Heh-heh, yeah... Um, not bad..." Feigning sincerity with a nervous chuckle and sweat, Makoto examined the toxic dessert that looked like it could've passed through the colon of a mask wearing mass of black sludge (that is if it even had a colon to speak of.)

" _ **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

Both flinched at the bursting sound of a blood-curdling cry.

"Wha... What was that!? Makoto!?" Noel turned to her brunette friend who smiled in high satisfaction.

" _That_ , my sweet Noel, is the wonderful sound of a pervert getting his just desserts. Hm-hm-hmmm. Nom!"

* * *

\- Castle Alucard -

"Tea, Madam Rachel?"

Receiving a curt nod, Valkenhayn filled his master's teacup.

"Mmm." Rachel inhaled the aromatic scent and melted into the comfort of her chair. "Tea makes everything bet-"

" ** _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_**

Everybody perked up at the deafening sound that happened to pass through their nightly realm.

"What in heaven's name is that noise?"

* * *

\- Sector Seven -

"HAH! Get wrecked!"

Sat cross-legged in front of her widescreen monitor a pink-haired grimalkin was heavily engrossed in an online match. Mashing buttons with both quick and coordinative timing to string together a series of technical combos and counters. Any sort of proper defence had long been thrown to wayside.

"Come on come ooon. Tch! AHA! Gotcha bitch!" leaning in, "Yes, yes, COME ON!" closer; grinning victoriously. Win in sight. "Mwahahaha! I've-"

 **!-Please wait-!**

"..."

Then...

 **!-Connection with the opponent was lost-!**

Followed by...

"MOTHERF-"

"- _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

Head spun, Kokonoe looked upwards, sharp eyes flicking about searchingly and aimlessly across the dark ceiling of her lab.

"Who the fuck is making all that damn racket!"

"Funny, that was you only a few seconds ago." The vermilion cyborg clammed up as the woman turned, giving him a threatening look.

"You say something big guy?"

"Nothing."

"S'what I thought." Facing the screen she glowered. "Damn rage quitters."

* * *

\- Boundary -

"Wailing, wailing. A loud cry of pain or rage or sorrow. With a wonderful singing voice. I was beside myself, my-"

" _ **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

In the unseen depths of the dense colourless void the piercing cry ripped its way through the dimension.

"Oh my." A glowing red upturned smile broadened into an even more wicked smile. "Listen to all that anguish and torment. Such exquisite pain, such, _endless despair_." A high-pitched laugh echoed in the dark space. "This might be too much rage for even _me_ to ever feed on! KYAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

\- Sixth Hierarchical City, Yabiko – Downtown (Area No. 19) -

"How did I get stuck babysitting you two again?" Sighed a white-haired man.

Up front, a carefree and eccentric cat-girl and an annoying, multi personality and typically dressed magical girl gallivanted with him through the streets of the oriental enclave.

Of all the people to accompany him on his world tour, where this time he'd stick around each city long enough to enjoy himself, it just **had** to be two people who loved to mooch off of him when food entered the equation.

Okay, maybe the happy-go-lucky Kaka **wasn't** bad company. They had more than their good share of positive moments, and he'd gotten a better handle on reigning her in when need be so that she didn't fly off the handle and cause a mess with her hyperactive self.

 _Can never stay mad at her for long._

As for the other however? _Jeez._ He really wanted to skin his mentor for pawning the double-minded kid on him. Dealing with Tao was enough (he had her at "food" when he carelessly mentioned expanding his culinary arts as he travelled to the different cities,) but managing Platinum also...

 _"Think of it as yer brand new start t' buryin' the hatchet" he says. Tch._

The old feline war veteran had just about lost his yarn when he and the blonde bickered, and thought, in his infinite wisdom, that he would make his two former apprentices get along by sticking together for however long his trip lasted. And by "sticking together", it was his mentor dumping the kid on him while he went about his own worldly gallivant.

 _"Jus' think. By the end of this, the two of y'all will be best buds"._ "Yeah, sure." He said disbelievingly; yet to be properly convinced that the two of them would ever find some common ground. "Well, at least Sena is a lot more keen to get along." Out of the two inhabitants, the mild mannered personality was easy to get along with. Hands down. He listened to him, and vice-versa; he was sensible; BY LEAPS AND BOUNDS the more responsible of the two; and most of all, he didn't raise his blood pressure. So that was a gold star in his book. "Thank the Azure the for that."

"Who are you talking to back there? Yourself?" He quietly groaned, hearing Luna's loud and obnoxious voice. "You finally going senile old man?"

Breathing in. Breathing out.

"Hardly."

"Maybe we should send ya to the care home earrrly."

"And maybe I can get you take a semester from Sena on maturity." He countered, in which the louder half fully turned on him.

"Hey! I'm plenty _mature_ , thank you very much!" Huffing whilst looking elsewhere.

"Luna, be nice." Sena replaced her other self, "Mr. Ragna's going to be looking after us for a while, so you should be nicer to him."

Luna switched back in.

"Like hell! Why did Mr. Jubei send us with this geezer anyway?" shoulders sagged as she pouted, "so not fair. THIS IS A BETRAYAL DAMMIT!"

Ragna rolled his eyes. "Trust me. The feelings mu-"

" _ **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGN**_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"The heck!?"

"Whoa!"

"Meow!?

The entire district shook, and all went silent for what felt like a long time span after the shout finally ended.

"Jeez, what did you do?" Asked Luna, turning towards the rebel.

"What makes assume this has anything to do me?"

"Because the voice _clearly_ said ' _AAAAAAAAGN_ AAAAAAAAA!'. Duh."

As much as he'd like to pass it off as nonsense, he did have a suspicion that whoever was responsible for the shout, had a serious vendetta towards now all of a sudden. _And hear I thought this vacation wouldn't get any more troublesome._ A pretty odious encounter was just beyond the horizon. He could feel it.

"Good grief."

"Nya-ho! Hey Good Guy! Good Guuuuy!" Tao was pouncing around in joy, "Tao smells food! Come one!"

"Yeah 'Good Guy', hurry up." Luna mocked him, giving him cheek as she smiled smugly. "Maybe we should find you an Ars powered wheelchair so that you can keep up." But he didn't fire back in the conventional way, instead opting to take a different and effectively proven tactic.

"Seriously. Lose the personality." Smirking, he ruffled her blonde hair. "I liked ya better when you were Suzu-chan." And just like the boisterous girl lost the game.

"Why do you keep SAYING that!? Who the heck is 'Suzu-chan' dammit!? Hey c'mon, tell me. Teeeell meee-hee-heeeeee!"

 _Mada Mada Daze._ Happily giving the child the silent treatment as she forcibly tugged his arm and blustered at him, Ragna couldn't fight off a slow building sensation.

 _Why do I have the feeling that soon, I'm about to be corned by some very persistent women?_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And just like that,  
I let myself fall back and be swept away by the music of the _Lofi Hip Hop 24/7 livestream_**

 **(I really needed it. And still do.)**

 _ **Yaaawwwn**_ **.**

 **Um, what was I gonna... Oh, right! The four women (for those of you who might've forgotten - I know I did way back,)  
are the ladies that are sometimes seen with Kagura in the opening before a versus match.**

 **Luckily,  
I found a better visual representation of the four grouped together with Kagura  
so that way I could think better on how to write them in my own way  
(I mean they weren't given a personality so had to come up with something.)**

 **Hmm, anything else to add (¬_¬) ...?**

 **...**

 **"Thanks for reading", yade yada yada  
(But in all seriousness if read this all the through then thanks.)**

 **Lyrics from the _Boundary_ section of the story I do not own.**

 **And, ah, let's just leave at that.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me,  
I'm going to go watch some _Pre-Release Dragon Ball FighterZ_ matches.**

 **L8r.**


End file.
